


promise

by dpr_write



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk at this point im just pulling stuff out my ass :P, lots and lots of heartbreak, san and hongjoong might have a little thing maybe?!?!, san has a thing for wooyoung but wooyoung sees nobody but seonghwa, seonghwa and hongjoong got a little thing going on at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpr_write/pseuds/dpr_write
Summary: "i promise i won't leave you""pinky promise?""pinky promise."a promise between two boys. a promise that one fails to keep.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 10





	1. 꿈

_"do you promise?" the little boy asked "of course!" the other beamed "forever and always" they interlocked pinky fingers and shared a smile_  
  
_"why did you lie to me?" the little boys smile faded "why did you leave me?" "you said forever and always" "but you left" the grip of his pinky became tighter and tighter, almost snapping the other little boys pinky in half "n-no, i didn't-" "you said forever and always but you left me. you just left me behind!! like i was nothing!! why did you leave me?!?!"_  
  
seonghwa shot up, chest heaving and sweat trickling down his neck. he swallowed hard and let out a deep breathe. **_i didn't want to_**. he laid back down and pulled the covers back over his head, sleep soon devouring him once again.  
  
the following morning was absolute hell. while he did fall back asleep, he spent it having reoccurring nightmares involving the same boy that's haunted his dreams since he was a kid and tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. once he finally dragged himself out of bed, all he wanted to do was crawl right back in to it  
  
"jesus, hwa. you look like you've been punched in both your eyes" hongjoong greeted as soon as he took his seat next to seonghwa "i couldn't sleep" he replied, almost emotionless. san, his other friend, taking a seat in the desk in front of them "did you have that dream again?" he asked, pulling his books out of his bag and shoving them in his desk. seonghwa only replied with a silent nod  
  
"don't you think you should go see someone about those? figure out how to, like... i dunno...stop em or something?" san suggested, turning back to face his distressed best friend. seonghwa shrugged in response, laying his head down on his desk and letting his arms fall to his sides "i've tried" he sighed.  
  
he really had tried everything he possibly could to stop the dreams from occurring. but they always ended up coming back. twice as hard and even more haunting than they previously were. he felt like he was stuck in a constant nightmare.  
  
seonghwa spent first period sleeping, too tired to give a shit about what the teacher was teaching. all he could do was lay there doing his best trying to get even the smallest amount of sleep.  
  
"so like what if we hypnotized you or something?" san suggested, setting his tray down and taking a seat "like brainwash you into forgetting those memories?" both hongjoong and seonghwa stared at the boy with a look of are-you-serious? plastered on their faces "what?! i don't see you two coming up with any ideas.." he muttered, shoving food into his mouth.  
  
it's not that seonghwa wanted to forget the memories that triggered the nightmares, because then that would mean forgetting _him_. and he didn't want that. he just wanted the nightmares to stop.  
  
"well, whatever it is that you figure out, i hope it works. i hate seeing you like this" hongjoong gives seonghwa a squeeze on the shoulder before turning his attention to his food.  
  
the rest of the day seemed to just drag on for seonghwa. every class felt like it lasted for five hours and the teachers voices just raked at his brain in the same monotonous voice. he just wanted to get home as soon as he could. the sleep deprivation was really starting to get to him as he would have moments where he would completely black out and not know where he was when he came back.  
  
as soon as school ended, he dragged himself to the bus stop and waited for the bus. however, once he sat down at the bus stop, he accidentally fell asleep. and by accidentally, he means totally completely intentional. he figured he could rest his eyes for just a moment before the bus arrived. unfortunately for him, he was woken by the sound of the bus brakes releasing air and getting ready to drive off.  
  
in a panic, he launches to his feet and runs to catch up to the bus, banging on the side of the metal contraption to get the bus drivers attention. the bus stopped and the doors opened, seonghwa rushed an apology followed by a thank you and boarded the bus.  
  
while seonghwa was searching for the perfect spot to sit (perfect as in the spot where someone would less likely sit so he could rest his head and get some more sleep), he met eyes with someone. a boy about his age. the interaction lasted but a few milliseconds. almost gone completely unnoticed.   
  
however, once seated, seonghwa had gotten the feeling he had seen that boy from somewhere. where, he wasn't sure. but the boy definitely was familiar to seonghwa.  
  
he racked and racked his brain for any idea on where he'd seen the boy before but he just couldn't figure it out. he shook his head, coming to the conclusion that the boy just had a generic face and that was it.  
  
the other boy, however, was fuming in his seat. **_out of all places, why here?_** he thought. he wanted nothing more than to turn around and grab the boy by his collar and curse at him. yell at him. maybe even hit him.  
  
  
when the bus jolted to a stop, causing seonghwas head to fly forward and waking him up, boy was gone. not that seonghwa took to much mind to it, he just acknowledged it.  
  
seonghwa pulled himself off the bus and up to his apartment complex, mashing the buttons on the buildings door keypad; messing up the first two times due to the fact he's disoriented and completely out of it. once inside he hopped on the elevator and went all the way to the top floor, where his apartment was located.  
  
his mashed the buttons on his key lock and shuffled into the apartment, backpack hitting the floor along with his eyes and jacket. he felt his legs giving out on him, he knew he wasn't going to make it to his bed so he plopped face first into the couch, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
_"always and forever, forever and always, always and forever" the little boys voice echoed "you promised-promised" the dark skies twisted and vanished, leaving a light blue sky with a few clouds floating across "not fair!" the little boy whined, seonghwa laughing as the little boy stood their soaked head to toe. splashing and laughter filled the air._  
  
_"seonghwa" the little boy called out, the sound of gurgling water hitting drowning out the yelling. he thrashed around, trying to find something to hold on to "wooyoung!!" seonghwa choked out, flailing around and trying to keep his head above water. he searched through the water blindly trying to find the little boy. a wave of relief washed over him when he found the boys hand, that was also frantically thrashing around_  
  
_"i won't let go i promise, i won't leave you"  
  
_

seonghwa jolted from his sleep, once again covered in sweat and gasping for air; choking on nothing. the only sound being his heavy breathing echoing through the living room. he felt tears well up at the brim of his eyes. his heart ached and he felt everything piling in on him. his hands ran through his hair, slightly tugging at the strands and squeezing his eyes shut, a few tears slipping in the process  
  
  
**_i'm so sorry_**


	2. 기억

"so, did you figure anything out? you look a bit more rested than usual!" san beamed "it's just concealer..." seonghwa muttered "i could barely sleep a wink" a heavy sigh slipped from his lips as his shoulders relaxed, too tired to hold them up. at this point, he had completely given up on good posture.

"alright class, today we have a new student joining us" the teacher spoke as soon as he stepped into the room "he's not from around here so i'd appreciate it if some of y'all could show him around" seonghwa completely tuned the teacher out, resting his head on his desk.

he was too tired and frankly had too much on his plate to entertain a new student.

"you can sit in that empty desk next to san, san" the teacher motioned toward san, indicating he wanted him to take his backpack out of the chair. san did as told and the new student took his seat.

"i'm san. wooyoung, was it?" san introduced himself "this is hongjoong," hongjoong offers a small hey "and this-seonghwa!" san kicked seonghwas desk, causing the boy to look up in anger "this is seonghwa" sans irritated look was instantly replaced with a smile that showed off his dimples "this is seonghwa!" after seonghwa got done glaring a hole into sans face, he averted his eyes to the boy taking the empty seat next to san.

**_no way._** the boy thought. both of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. wooyoung had a look of pure hatred and anger in his eyes while seonghwa looked like he was in deep thought about who the boy was. _**yeah, there was no way he could forget me**_... "what was your name?" seonghwa spoke in an exhausted tone, barely above a whisper.

_**are you kidding me?!?**_ "wooyoung, jung wooyoung" san answered as the two continued to stare at each other. a faint sharp pain coursed through seonghwas head causing him to wince slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends or the new student. he shook the pain away "well, wooyoung, i sleep a lot in class so don't talk too much" and with that, seonghwa rested his head back on his desk

the rest of class felt like torture. san decided it would be a great idea to talk up a storm to wooyoung every time they had break or the teacher was absent. and seonghwa now had the most excruciating headache that felt like someone was nailing nails into his head.

"someone's got their grumpy pants on" san teased as the four walked to the cafeteria. seonghwa just clenched his jaw and opted on ignoring san "yo, what's up?" hongjoong asked "i'm fine. just tired like always" seonghwa snapped a little "hey, i know-hey, san! go on ahead, we'll catch up in a second" hongjoong gently grabbed seonghwas hand, causing him to stop in his tracks as hongjoong called out to the other boys.

"i know tired you, and this isn't it. something else is going on.." seonghwa avoided the others eyes "you can talk to me"

honestly, seonghwa adored hongjoong. he was so completely thankful for him. he was always there for him, even at three o'clock in the morning when seonghwa just couldn't sleep. he was always there to ease him.

hongjoongs thumb rubbed circles on the back of seonghwas hand as the two sat in the stairwell. he loved it when hongjoong did that, it made him feel so...calm. as if everything was okay. to be honest, seonghwa would be lying if he said he didn't have the biggest crush on hongjoong. but he never dared to act on it. as the friendship was too precious to him.

however, hongjoong knew. he could tell how the boy would be so relaxed around him. he knew by the way seonghwa looked at him. but he never said anything. i guess he secretly hoped that seonghwa would say something first.

"i don't know.." seonghwa broke the silence, still avoiding hongjoongs eyes "they just keep getting more and more vivid...last night, i woke up feeling like i was actually drowning again..." his voice quivered "it's like they're not even dreams anymore...but like...i'm actually living through it again" seonghwa felt the sting of tears in his eyes

he absolutely hated recalling the accident. mostly because he couldn't remember most of what happened. all it did was make his head throb and his heart ache. hongjoong felt his heart tighten. he hated seeing seonghwa like this. he hated seeing him so exhausted and hurt. he wished he could take away all his pain and suffering.

once school was over, san had suggested the three of them go do something, to get seonghwas mind off things "we could go to the pc room" hongjoong suggested. seonghwas sighed, his shoulders slumping forward "i dunno..." "hwa, come on. lets at least go get something to eat" seonghwa sighed once again, nodding in agreement

the boys were excited, they hadn't gotten seonghwa to do anything with them in months.

"i'll go order, you guys pick a table" hongjoong walked off to the counter as seonghwa and san picked a table "that new wooyoung kid is weird. during gym, he refused to get changed in front of everyone and practically pitched a fit" san took a seat next to seonghwa.

the two sat talking about nothing important and waited for hongjoong to get back with their food. all the while seonghwa felt like his head was going to burst from pain. his headache from earlier had turned into a full blown migraine "i'm gonna go to the bathroom" he stood up, stumbling backwards due to his vision tunneling.

his ears started to ring and his vision went out completely as he felt sans hands frantically trying to catch him along with his body smacking into a dozen things before hitting the ground he heard faint "hongjoong"s and "seonghwa"s before everything went completely black

_"my mom said we shouldn't play up here" the boy hesitated as he took the hand held out to him and was pulled up to the next rock "oh come on, it rained so the waterfall is going to be overflowing! it'll be fun" seonghwa beamed with excitement. the boy was hesitant, his mother always told him to never go up to the waterfall without an adult. but he trusted his best friend and followed him regardless._

_"seonghwa!" the sound of crashing water and muffled screams echoed through the woods, along with the sound of limbs thrashing around in the water. seonghwa frantically felt around for the other boy, all while trying to keep his own head above water "wooyoung!" he called out, finally finding the other boy "don't let go! don't leave me!" the boy cried out as the two were thrown around by the water "i won't, i promise!"_

_seonghwa felt the water pulling and pushing. it was much stronger than they were and he felt his grip loosening "wooyoung, hold on tight!" and those were his last words before the water swept him under, ripping him and his friend apart, slamming him into rocks left and right_.

_he thrashed around desperately trying to get his head above water, when suddenly his head smashed into and the sound of the unforgiving river vanished, the pain he felt throughout his body subsided. he felt....nothing._

his body jolted awake, arms flailing and gasping for air "seonghwa!" hongjoong frantically tried to calm down his best friend "shhh, it's okay, you're okay" he pulled seonghwa into his arms and held him "it's just a dream, you're okay" tears streamed down his cheeks and he clung onto hongjoong.

"please just make them stop"


	3. 말하지마

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of rushed so i apologize, i really have no idea where i’m going with this story but i hope y’all still enjoy it!!!!

hongjoong wished he could say he was surprised that they were in the hospital once again, but honestly, he stopped being surprised months ago. for the past 2 years that he's known seonghwa, he's gotten used to the hospital. from regular doctors appointments to emergency visits, they'd end up there at least once every month.

seonghwas migraines were frequent, and his lack of sleep never helped. he'd always over work himself to the point where his body couldn't take it anymore and it would just shut down.

"you should have told me sooner," seonghwas doctor sighed "keep it up and this could be serious. you really need to take care of yourself, you can't afford to have another surgery" seonghwa took a deep breath, slumping back into the seat "and you," he pointed to hongjoong "i'm disappointed in you, you should have called me when you noticed his lack of sleep"   
  
hongjoong avoided the doctors eyes out of shame. he knew the doctor was right, he should have called, but seonghwa insisted that he was fine "you can't let yourself get so stressed out. i want you to try this medication and see if it helps, but i need you to learn how to sleep on your own too because i can't keep you on it" he closed up the files in front of him and sent the two home.  
  
"don't...tell san" seonghwa mumbled "the last thing i want is him to pity me" hongjoong sighed  
  
seonghwa ended up taking the next few days off from school, due to doctors orders. something about needing to be in a quiet, stress free environment to make the swelling go down. he hated being at home for so long. his apartment was lonely and it gave him plenty of time to dwell on every single thing wrong in his life.  
  
he did, however, end up sleeping a lot better than he'd been sleeping over the past few months. which he was so thankful for.  
  
monday finally rolled around and seonghwa found himself at the entrance of his school, dreading all the hounding, from people he didn't even know, on why he missed four days of school "seonghwaaaa" a loud scream echoed, followed by a body slamming into his own "where were youuuu, are you okaaay?" san whined. seonghwa scoffed and rolled his eyes, noticing a figure, that belonged to the new student, standing not too far behind san 

the two made eye contact for a millisecond before san started pulling on seonghwas arm "i wanted to stay with you but my mom started yelling at me to come home. is your head okay?" san brushed seonghwas bangs out of the way, briefly revealing a large scar at his hair line before he swats his hand away "san" he scolded, glancing at the new student, who was giving him a death glare.  
  
 _ **what's up with him**_? seonghwa brushed it off, thinking it's probably just his resting face "oh! by the way, i was wrong about the new kid, he's actually pretty chill" seonghwa looked him up and down, shrugged and turned around without saying anything.

 _ **something's off about him**_ he thought to himself.  
  
which he wasn't wrong. throughout the day, he kept catching him glaring at him during classes. at first, he brushed it off but now it's just weird.  
  
"hey, joong" seonghwa called out, causing the boy to fall behind a little "doesn't that wooyoung kid seem a little....weird?" he asked "wooyoung? no, why?" he replied, watching san and the new kid, wooyoung, goofing off a few feet ahead "i don't know....he just...his vibes are weird. he keeps...nevermind" he shook his head, trying to ignore it.  
  
the four made their ways to their lockers "looks like we're locker neighbors" seonghwa tried to ignore how his gut was feeling and befriend the new student, however it seemed pointless, as he was ignored. he took a deep breath and shoved his books into his bag, closing the locker "pc room?" san suggested, eyes full of hope "fine" seonghwa gave in, san and hongjoong high-fiving in excitement "wooyoung, wanna join?" san invited.  
  
wooyoung looked at the three who were looking at him with looks of expectations "uh, i don't know, i have to-" "come onnnn, we hardly ever get to go, we should before he changes his mind" san glared at seonghwa. 

eventually, wooyoung gave in and the four of them made their way to sans favorite pc room. 

"i think i’m gonna just watch you guys play" seonghwa stated as they all sat down, earning a pout from both san and hongjoong "are you sure?" san frowned at seonghwas words. seonghwa gave his friends a reassuring smile. truth was, he wasn’t really supposed to stare at a screen for too long, doctors orders. he hated it. he just wanted to play games with his friends.

"damn, joong....i knew you were bad but i didn’t know you were _this_ bad" san groaned as they lost the battle to the boss for the third time "it’s just cause we haven’t played in a while, blame hwa" hongjoong tried to pass the lose on to seonghwa, who dropped his jaw dramatically 

"alright guys, i gotta get back home before my parents do" san logged off and snatched his backpack up, saying his goodbyes as he leaves "well...y’all hungry?" hongjoong broke the awkward silence that had fallen over the three since san left "i could eat" seonghwa replied, looking past hongjoong to give wooyoung a questioning look 

wooyoung stared back before hesitantly agreeing. he was hungry but he did not want to share a meal with the person he hated the most in the world.

the three stand up and gather their things. seonghwa, however, stood up a bit too fast and stumbled unnoticeably, shaking his head to get the pain to go away. once his vision went back to normal, he made direct eye contact with wooyoung, who was, once again, staring at him with pure hatred.

he decided to ignore it, thinking maybe this kid just has a resting bitch face or something.

"so yeah, me and san have known each other since we were kids, and seonghwa moved here a few years ago" the three somehow had gotten on the topic of how they all met "why’d you move? if you don’t mind me asking" the table went silent.

they all three knew why. except hongjoong and seonghwa didn’t know wooyoung knew. 

seonghwa cleared his throat "the doctors here were better than the ones back home" he picked his drink up and took a big gulp, clinging on to the cup when he sat it down "i had an accident when i was 13" wooyoung clenched his jaw "hwa" hongjoong called out before he could continue.

hongjoong knew how much he hated talking about the incident.

"anyways, after i recovered, my parents decided to stay here" he shrugged "what about you? why’d you move here?" another awkward silence fell over the table "bad memories from my home town, my mother wanted to get away" the two replied with ‘ah’s and a nod.

wooyoung clenched his jaw once again, glaring at seonghwa from across the table.

 _ **to get away from what you put me and her through**_. 

  
  
  



End file.
